A Nova Among Us
by jason429
Summary: ONESHOT. Just something for Valentines Day UberHaxorNova x ZodicalCandy


**The Nova Among Us**

**Author's Note: Hello there my name is Jason and welcome back to another fanfiction. This will probably by my last Nova x Zodical fanfiction due to the fact that i'm out of ideas and I do have another project that I have coming soon. Due note I said this will PROBABLY be the last Nova x Zodical fanfic. :P Anyway this one is for Valentines Day coming up rather soon. This is told through James' perspective and is technically crossing over with "The Wolf Among Us".**

**It was average ordinary evening in Fable town as I James Wolf was heading towards the bar. Inside I saw my friends chicken Joe , Aleks, Dan and Jordan who were all cats.**

**"Look who finally decided to show up" said Aleks sitting at the bar stool.**

**"Sorry, Bigby had me help him out with things at the office" I replied.**

**"Oh yeah you're the sheriff's deputy" said Jordan.**

**"Have you've been on the field yet?" asked Joe**

**"What you mean like solving crimes? nah I just do the arrests" I replied.**

**"Have you tazed and pepper sprayed anyone?" asked Aleks**

**"Fuck yes I did" I replied**

**As we all laughed we noticed a rather feline maddame enter the bar.**

**I couldn't help but stare in awe at this person. **

**"Who's she?" asked Joe.**

**"Whoever she is we should have her date James" said Jordan.**

**"WHAT?!" I asked in shock.**

**"James when was the last time you were in a relation ship?" asked Jordan.**

**"Yeah dude you're either working or drinking at the bar with us" said Aleks.**

**"Or spending lonely nights at your apartment" added Dan.**

**"Whatever" I replied.**

**All of a sudden Woody The Woodsman came in drunk. As per usuall.**

**"Oh great the drunk jerk is here" said Jordan.**

**"Fucking A wait what's he doing" I asked while he goes up to the girl who came in earlier.**

**"Hey pretty lady you want to go back to my place?" asked Woody.**

**"Fuck off asshole" replied the girl.**

**"I wasn't asking girly" said Woody.**

**"Yes you did dumbass" said the girl.**

**"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?" asked Woody in a drunken rage.**

**"A drunk asshole" replied the girl.**

**"Listen you bitch, I ALWAYS get what I want" said Woody as he grabbed the girl.**

**"LET ME GO!" demanded the girl as she extended her claws and scratched Woody's eyes.**

**Woody then back handed her and she fell to the ground.**

**I couldn't let this happen so I immediately sprang into action.**

**"You have no idea who you're messing with missy" said Woody as if he was ready to strike her again.**

**I immediately stopped him and said,**

**"Yeah? well you have no fucking idea who YOU are messing with Woody".**

**"Well well well if it isn't the sheriff's deputy" said Woody.**

**"Didn't your mother taught you never to hit a woman?" I asked.**

**"How was it my fault?" asked Woody in confusion.**

**"When a lady says no she means NO" I replied.**

**"FUCK YOU JAMES AND FUCK THIS BITCH" said Woody.**

**I then smashed his fucking face on the table knocking his ass out.**

**I helped the woman back to her feet while noticing the black eye he gave her. **

**"Thank you" said the woman.**

**"No problem" I replied.**

**"So what's the damage?" she asked.**

**"He got you right in the eye" I replied.**

**"Nothing a frozen bag won't fix" replied the woman.**

**"Well I...guess i'll see you around" I said as I walked back to the guys who actually left during my scuffle with Woody.**

**"Hey wait...i'm actually new around here and I was wondering if you can give me a ride to my apartment that is if you're still sober" requested the woman.**

**"I haven't had much to drink so yeah i'll give you a lift" I replied.**

**"I'm Zodical by the way" said the woman.**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm James" I replied.**

**As I drove her back home I noticed her apartment building is the same as mine.**

**"This is you're apartment building?" I asked as we both got out of my car and headed inside.**

**"Yeah why?" asked Zodical.**

**"I also live here" I replied.**

**"Really? you'd figure we might have seen each other" said Zodical.**

**"Doubt it, I usually work during the day" I added.**

**"What do you do?" asked Zodical.**

**"My brother is the town sheriff and i'm his deputy" I replied as I showed her my badge.**

**As we took the elevator up to the floor that she lived on which wa the same as mine shockingly she offered me to stay for a bit.**

**"Do you want to come in for a bit?" offered Zodical.**

**"Sure" I answered.**

**"Sorry about the mess, I haven't done much unpacking" said Zodical as she got me a glass of water.**

**"How long you've been in Fable Town?" I asked.**

**"Since yesterday" she answered.**

**"Listen umm...i'm off work tomorrow and if you need any help unpacking i'm right across from you" I offered.**

**"Well...I do have grocery shopping to do tomorrow sure i'll give you a call" said Zodical as she smiled a bit.**

**The following day I went to Zodical's to help her with her groceries and unpacking her belongings.**

**"Well that's pretty much everything" I told Zodical sounding exhausted.**

**"Uh James is it?" she asked**

**"Yeah?" I answered.**

**"Thanks for helping me out" said Zodical.**

**"You're welcome, if you want if you aren't busy maybe you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked. **

**"Sure i'd love to" replied Zodical.**

**"Do you wanna say around eight?" I asked.**

**"Sounds perfect" said Zodical.**

**Later that evening, Zodical and I went to dinner and got to know each other a little bit better.**

**"So tell me more about yourself James" said Zodical.**

**"I was born and raised in Fable Town, my brother Bigby being the town sheriff and all I had to step up".**

**"Has it been worth it? absolutely" I replied.**

**"Wow" said Zodical.**

**"It was really nice of you to take me out to dinner" said Zodical.**

**"No problem to be honest you're actually really pretty" I replied.**

**"Well aren't you charming" said Zodical.**

**"It's true though" I replied.**

**"Psh" scoffed Zodical.**

**"I'm serious" I replied.**

**"You know, you seem to be a decent guy how come you don't have a girlfriend?" askd Zodical.**

**I simply shrugged.**

**"Well that's bullshit!" said Zod outraged.**

**"How so?" I asked.**

**"Guys like you are rare to find these days" explained Zodical.**

**"Aren't you a sweetheart" I added.**

**Zodical then placed her hand on mine.**

**We both leaned in for a kiss.**

**"Would you like to go back to my place?" I asked.**

**"Sure" she replied.**

**As we went back to my apartment my corgi Ein rushed to the door.**

**"Aww who's this?" asked Zod.**

**"This little shit is Ein" I answered.**

**"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Zod.**

**"It's a girl" I answered.**

**We then headed to my bedroom.**

**We immediately starred to roughly kiss each other. We then stripped down to our undergarments and Zodical threw me on the bed.**

**"Make this kitty cat purr" said Zodical as she crawled on the bed catlike.**

**I trailed my hand up her thigh until I felt her ass.**

**As we continued to kiss I started to let my inner beast out...literally.**

**We thrusted each other repeatedly as she began to moan.**

**Her claws seeped into my back as I winced in pain. **

**"Sorry" apologized Zod.**

**"No it's fine keep going" I told her.**

**We kept turning each other over fighting for dominance.**

**We both kept going as I felt something built up until we both felt a great relief exit out bodies.**

**"That was amazing" She said holding me close.**

**The following morning we both woke up tangled in each other's limbs smelling of sweat and adreneline.**

**"Good morning" I said to Zodical,**

**"Mmm good morning" she replied as she tralied her fingers up my chest.**

**"Did you enjoy last night?" I asked.**

**"I sure did" Answered Zodical as she kissed me on my lips. **

**"I have to get ready for work" I told her as I looked at my alarm clock.**

**"Nooo stay in bed" she pleaded as she placed her head on my chest and purred.**

**"Alright then, do you want to go again?" I asked.**

**She nodded as we placed the covers over us.**

**THE END!**


End file.
